


the world keeps spinning round

by woolysweater



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Unfinished, will finish, will hopefully finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolysweater/pseuds/woolysweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dreams of a world where he was a band with a boy who could possibly be his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world keeps spinning round

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been trying to finish this for months but... couldn't. Posting it anyway, hopefully, I can finish this before the year ends. If you're gonna read it anyway, THANKS! Let me know if you have suggestions on the comments below! Or send me an [ask](ask.fm/heyliaam) or send me a tweet @leedspayno :)

_"You are all so loud. Definitely one of the best shows ever!" somebody had said._

_Harry was looking at the crowd, trying to see where the hell he was. But he couldn't see properly, he couldn't move. All he knew was that there was a very big crowd roaring in excitement. There was also a very, very bright light. What even was that?_

_He whipped his head around to get a better view of where he was and woah- Was he in a stadium?_

_There were thousands of people in the crowd and all of them were shouting.. Harry doesn't know. He couldn't quite hear it, everything was so muffled. Something Direction._

_"Thank you so much for coming and supporting us for nearly four years." another voice had said._

_No, he knew that voice. It was familiar. He has heard that voice somewhere. He quickly strained his neck to get a glimpse of who was talking and oh- Oh._

_That was him. And he was definitely in a stadium. He could see himself smiling and waving at the crowd, dressed in a floral shirt and a bandana wrapped around his head. His hair was longer than it was at the moment, and it wasn't as curly as it was now (it still had curly ringlets at the bottom though, Harry thought it was sick and that he would try growing his hair that long one day)._

_Harry was 100% sure he was dreaming at this point. Because one, he was in a god damn stadium; two, it seems like he was part of some sort of band (not that he isn't good in singing-- he is); and three, he couldn't see the faces of the people around him. They were all bodies and blurred faces. It was starting to creep his subconscious out._

_"Now, I want you all to sing with us cause we know you know the words!" /another/ voice had said and, Christ, how many vocalists do they have in this band?_

_Harry saw himself flail his arms as he "danced all night to the best song ever", jumping up and down the whole stage while the crowd cheered for him._

_Then everything got weirder._

_Just as he was gonna make his way over to one of his band mates (yes, a different one again), someone, the first person he heard talk, grabbed his arm and gave him a disproving look._

_He could see himself pouting and the boy patting his back._

_Amidst the cheering, the booming of the instruments and the people calling his name, he could hear someone scream "LARRY IS REAL!"_

_He jolted awake._

 

~

 

The dreams started when he was 16 years old.

 

It was a bit odd for Harry, see. He used to dream about him flying over buildings like a superhero, he was a red power ranger fighting aliens, he was a ninja from Naruto and threw blades at his enemies, and once, he even had wings. Maybe he had dreamt of pink ponies too, and him sliding through rainbows. Possibly him strutting along a meadow with pretty flowers in his hair, and having magical wands. No one had to know about those, of course.

 

Either way, Harry always had pretty good dreams. Sure there were occasional nightmares and special cases wherein his body needed to release fluids, but he liked his dreams. It was nothing he couldn't handle.

 

He never ever had recurring dreams, so the first time he experienced it was a little weird for him. It was always him onstage with a few unidentified people, and it always always ends as soon as he heard the words, "Larry is real!"

 

Harry had absolutely no clue what to make of it. What even was a Larry? Why is it real? It bugged the crap out of him.

 

He was young, confused, and losing sleep. So he did what every 16 year old did when they were all those things-- he asked his mum.

 

Anne thought nothing of it, though. She said it was normal for kids to have recurring dreams sometimes and it didn't always have to mean anything. Harry had nodded and he felt comforted.

 

Okay, those were just extremely repetitive, vivid dreams. Nothing to be alarmed of.

 

Right?

 

~

 

_"We would like to say a massive, massive thank you to everyone who's bought a ticket and came to see us in our shows, thank you so, so much."_

_He was in a stadium again but this time, the dream was different. And Harry found that odd and intriguing, because this was the first time in two years that his dream about him being a member of a band changed._

_Harry squinted his eyes to try and see who was talking because he was damn well sure that was another voice. A different voice. Again. Of course, this was no use. It was starting to frustrate him-- how he couldn't see anyone clearly besides himself in his dreams._

_What could be so special about this dream anyway?_

_"Our management and our record label up there for uh- all of their support" Weird-Dream Harry had said. Subconscious Harry wanted to laugh because his expression screams anything but sincerity._

_"But," Weird-Dream Harry continued after hesitating "who cares about them it's about you!"_

_The crowd went wild at this and Weird-Dream Harry flashed them all a big smile. Subconscious Harry could see a hint of panic on Weird-Dream Harry's eyes. He saw himself look somewhere on the stadium, raised his hand and said, "I didn't mean that, I didn't mean that, I didn't mean that!"_

_Subconscious Harry could feel his eyebrows furrowing because- huh. That's weird._

_Before anyone else could react, though, weird-dream Harry quickly said to the audience, "But it is about you. And we love you so much and we always will. So thank you so so much for having us here."_

_"HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG!" the crowd was screaming._

_And Harry could see a bunch of boys, including himself, coming together for a group hug. They were about four boys in the band. Or were they five? He wasn't sure._

_Another weird thing about this dream was, he could see their facial expressions without even seeing what they look like. And that was annoying as fuck. How was that even possible? Fucking weird ass dreams._

_The band huddled together in a hug. Subconscious Harry stopped when he saw the look on one of his band mate's face. His eyes were glossy and full of emotion-- was it pain? Joy? Harry didn't know. He'd say the guy was emotional or overwhelmed. Whichever it was, he felt a strong urge to hug him but somehow he knew that he couldn't. Two of their bandmates proceeded to pat Emotional Guy on the back in an attempt to comfort him._

_"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get through this, yeah?" Emotional Guy said " We're gonna get through this."_

His eyes flew open as a pillow hit him square on the face.

 

"Geddup, Styles. We're gonna be late for class."

 

~

 

Monday mornings usually consisted of light reading, a cup of hot tea and a sausage or two. Harry always made sure to wake up extra early so he could check if he's done all the homework he needs to do before going to school.

 

Having said all that, Niall probably found it strange that Harry overslept. That would explain all the ogling he's been giving Harry as they were walking to the campus, anyway.

 

"Niall." Harry sighed.

 

"Wha'?" Niall asked as he took a bite on his scone.

 

"Stop staring at me, it's weird. I feel weird." Harry replied. He never liked being stared at, it always made him feel overly conscious.

 

"'Course it's weird. You overslept, that itself is weird alone." Niall kept on munching, bits of scone falling out of his mouth "What's going on, anyway? Exams aren't till two months so obviously,  you wouldn't have been studying."

 

Harry looked at him for a while, weighing his options. He could tell Niall about his dreams that have been keeping him awake  or he could just make up an excuse to weasel his way out of Niall's cryptic gaze. He didn't want to look crazy, but he's probably just overthinking everything. Besides, the dreams have been driving him nuts. It would be nice to get it out of his system.

 

"I had a dream." Harry took a deep breath. "Last night... I had a dream."

 

"Aren't you too old to be having wet dreams?" Niall raised his eyebrow.

 

"Not dreams like those!" Harry grumbled as he shoved a guffawing Niall on his elbow. "You twat."

 

"Alright, alright." Niall sniggered but tried to put a straight face on anyway "What's it about?"

 

"This is gonna sound really weird but," Harry started, looking at the ground "I was in a band and we were performing in a stadium."

 

“Aim high.” Niall whistled.

 

Harry ignored him and continued talking, “I’ve been dreaming about the same thing over and over since I was sixteen years old, Niall! Since I was sixteen! It was always me in the stadium thanking the crowd and stuff and then me and my bandmates would perform. I keep on waking up when I hear someone scream “Larry is real”, and for some reason, I think I'm not allowed to interact with one of my band mates on stage.”

 

Niall was looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed. Harry took that as a sign to continue.

  
“Last night, it changed. Like, after two years, it did. And it got even more confusing, like, I think I dissed my management? And one of my bandmates got all teary eyed and stuff, I dunno. It’s weird. Why do I have dreams like that? What do you think it means?”

 

It took Niall a few seconds to answer, “I think you’re overthinkin’, mate. S’just a dream after all.”

 

“But,” Harry said with a frown on his face “the same dream for two years? And all of the sudden it changes?”

 

“I dunno, man. It’s just a dream.” Niall shrugged “Don’t stress yourself, thinking too much about it, yeah?”

 

Harry opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. There was no point in insisting that there was something more to the dream. His mom did say not all dreams had to have meanings.

 

But then again, Harry didn’t think these were normal dreams. He was pretty sure you can’t dream of  the same thing over and over for two years. He also can’t deny the fact that he was damn well intrigued about the dreams.

 

Why was he dreaming about this for two years? Why is it that the only clear thing he’s heard in these dream were the words, “Larry is real?” Why couldn’t he talk to all of his bandmates? Wasn’t that what bands were supposed to do onstage? Interact? Otherwise, it would be boring, wouldn’t it? And who-

 

No.

 

No, okay. He’s gonna stop worrying about this. He’s gonna get a cup of coffee in Starbucks and attend his lectures, be a good student and not worry about his dreams anymore.

 

He can do that. He’s been doing it for two years.

 

~

 

The rest of the week passed painfully slowly for Harry.

 

He had been humiliated for tripping in front of everyone in class, sorted out his schedule properly and had been on the hunt for a job. Mostly, he tried not to think about his dreams but it was hard not to, as he dreamt about it three nights in a row.

 

Harry was looking more and more stressed, so he was pretty happy that it was Friday. He could go out and buy a poetry book or two, sip his evening tea and go to sleep finally. Hopefully. He leaved the room bringing only his phone and his wallet, earphones plugged in his ear as he sang along to Ray Lamontagne's Hannah. The air was a bit chilly for a September night-- not that Harry was complaining. Everyone he passed by seemed to be dressed for a party or was going on a date. He looked slightly out of place, but he didn't really mind.

 

He could see the bookstore up ahead and that made him quicken his steps. He pushed the door open, but it stopped halfway as it- Shit. Did he just bang the door on someone else's face? Fuck.

 

"Oops," he said, immediately feeling guilty.

 

The boy was rubbing his forehead, muttering curses under his breath. He looked up at Harry with an angry expression on his face which vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "Hi, er."

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Harry said. The other boy had breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes and looked oddly familiar. He wasn't sure where he'd seen him before but he felt as though he had... which would be quite impossible since, he wouldn’t  forget anyone with a face like that.

 

"It's okay, um, I'm gonna- I'm, er, bye." the boy passed Harry, scrambling off to who knows where with a book in his hands.

 

"Wait!" he called, but it was too late. The boy was already too far to hear Harry’s shout. He stared after him for a moment until he was completely out of Harry's sight. He went inside the bookstore with a sigh.

 

Harry considered what he was gonna do when he gets home as he picked up an orange-covered book. Sure he would read a few chapters of his new book, would definitely enjoy his cup of evening tea and (finally!!) sleep. If he manages to squeeze in thinking about the boy with the achingly familiar blue eyes into his schedule, nobody had to know.

 

~

 

_“Alright, airing live in 3.. 2…”_

_Harry blinked._

 

_Oh boy, not again, he thought. He could really do with a dreamless sleep, every once in a while. His eyes wandered around the room that was full of cameras and bright lights until- ah, there they were._

_The five of them were sat on the floor in the middle of a room. There was someone sitting on a beatbox and someone with a guitar. It looked like they were gonna do an acoustic performance or something._

_"Our new album's out next week!" one boy said._

_The guy with the guitar started plucking strings to a melodious tune._

_"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me/ But bear this in my it was meant to be" somebody started to sing , "And I'm joining all the dots with the freckles on your cheeks/ And it all makes sense to me"_

_Harry could see himself looking at the ground, looking at the small audience, looking anywhere but at the guy opposite to him. Another boy had started to sing, and they sounded amazing. Their voices blending well and complimenting each other. The chorus ended, and Harry could feel his heart dropping as he heard the new voice._

_"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea / Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep" it was the most beautiful voice Harry has ever heard, both in his dreams and in reality. It was just the boy’s soft singing voice that Harry could hear in his head, almost as if the voice was echoing across the room. And he was in absolute awe. “And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep/ Though it makes no sense to me.”_

_Harry wanted to protest, he wanted to hear the boy sing more but it was his turn to sing. It was Weird-Dream Harry’s turn to sing, "I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape/ You never want to know how much you weigh/ You still have to squeeze into your jeans/ But you're perfect to me"_

_Harry watched his own face silently, finding it all very interesting that he and the boy at the end of the line couldn’t even look at each other. God damn, they’ve got to make eye contact otherwise it would be all awkward but no-nope._

_It was strange and funny that after the whole first part of the song, Weird-Dream Harry tried to not look at that other boy, he was spending the other part transparently staring at him. Like, Harry could see himself literally staring at the other boy. What the fuck. Talk about being painfully obvious._

_The boy was determined not to look at Harry just as much as Harry was determined not to look away. And it was very, very intriguing to watch. What the hell was going on? All five boys were still singing, they all looked relaxed and their harmonies sounded great. Soon enough, it was Harry’s turn to sing his solo again._

_And of course, Harry saw himself adjust to a position where he can blatantly stare at the boy with the angelic voice. Of fucking course. Leave it to Harry to be so fucking obvious! (Harry found it really annoying that even in his own dreams he couldn’t be subtle. Great, he was hopeless.)_

_“Cause I’ve just let this little things slip out of my mouth,” Harry had sung “Cause it’s you, oh it’s you, it’s you they add up to.”_

_Harry could see the other boy blushing (it was making no sense Harry out how he knew that guy was blushing without seeing his face), but he could see that he, Harry, didn’t care. he just continued to, you know, casually stare at that boy. While he sang a ballad. Casually._

_“And I’m in love with you.. and all your little things.”_

_Oh._

 

Harry woke up with a gasp, sweating and panting. He used the back of his hand to wipe his forehead free from sweat. He looked around his room helplessly, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to feel.

 

It’s getting so frustrating because he has all these questions that people kept on shutting down. But he really can’t ask anyone, can he? They would all think he was crazy.

 

Ah, he’ll figure out something on his own probably.

 

Right now, he’s gonna try to go to sleep and maybe figure out why the hell his chest was pounding so bloody hard against his chest and why all he could think of was the look on that boy’s face when Harry was singing to him as if his life depended on it.

 

~

 

“Alright,” their professor said “pair up, talk about what you’re gonna do about the project then get going.”

 

Harry was resting his chin on his palm, eyes drooping every five seconds. He didn’t even know what the project was about, but he couldn’t care less. All he wanted was to go back to their flat, lay on his bed, and sleep. He hated his dreams. Absolutely despised them, he did. Sure he was intrigued and all, but he’d still fancy some sleep, thank you very much!

 

He stayed there in his seat, not daring to move at all. He’d worry about getting a partner tomorrow, maybe he can nap for ten minutes.. eight.. five. Whatever he could get, he’ll take it.

 

“Uh, ‘scuse me?”

 

He opened one eye to see a boy with big, brown, innocent-looking eyes standing in front of him, biting his lip. Harry remembered sitting next to him in some of his classes but he never bothered to really learn his name.

 

“Hmm?” Harry stifled a yawn.

 

“I was wondering if you already had a partner? Everyone else is pairing off now, and I noticed you were at the back. ” the boy smiled, “We could be partners if you want.”

 

Harry stared at him for a moment before flashing him a smile, “Oh, great, I don’t have any partners yet.”

 

“Wonderful! I’m Liam, by the way. Liam Payne.” the boy-- Liam, offered his hand out for Harry to shake.

 

“M’Harry Styles.” Harry said as he shook Liam’s hand. “So, I’m hoping you paid attention to what our professor said. I was far too sleepy to understand what he was saying. I’m not always like this though, I promise!”

 

Liam let out a cheerful laugh and reassured him that he had indeed listened. He said that maybe they could discuss their project some other time since Harry looked like he could use some rest (he wondered whether he looked like he just got out of the grave) and Liam was in a hurry anyway. Harry was more than happy to agree, of course.

 

Liam had said goodbye, after patting him on the back and leaving Harry his number so he could contact him. It was a long shot but Harry decided he already liked the guy.

 

He thought that anyone who respected his sleep are worthy of his respect too. He got up and hurried back to his flat hoping to get a long, dreamless sleep.

 

~


End file.
